


Telephone Boy - LS Texting

by masterlarrypiece



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Homophobia, Houis - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Texting, Vodafone UK, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlarrypiece/pseuds/masterlarrypiece
Summary: Louis was ready to go to his bed in that midnight.He was just cleaning his notifications when he receives one of those ridiculous messages from Vodafone UK, but this one was warning about a big problem....It made him knows about someone he never seen before.Vodafone UK [00:00]- Hello, I'm Harry Styles and good night!





	Telephone Boy - LS Texting

Unknown [00:01]- Your number is going to be canceled If you don't answer this message in 24 hours. We thanking since now for your preference in our company.

Your support code is 0889-099 also available on iMessage version for any questions to be answered.

Our workers are going to help you in case of need!

Is important that you reply this and notificate our team that this are your decision as soon as possible. 

Thanks for the attention.

••••••

 

Shit!

These things just happen when Louis has no time to deal with it! He just couldn't waste his time with all of Telephone company's burocracy. 

 

He wasn't the kind of guy who is adept to messages on cellphone, but it was the only way to not lose the time he is fighting to finally get.

Me [00:01]- Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson and I was notificated about a contract that I've never asked before.

Me [00:01] - My code is 0889-099

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> If you like texting stories you might love it and If you not... Here is when you start like it!
> 
> Xx
> 
> Lah ❤️


End file.
